EmberClan Challenges
by Amberstorm233
Summary: One-shot challenges for EmberClan. Rated T just in case
1. Home is Where the Heart is- 2235 words

**This challenge is for EmberClan again. I hope you guys enjoy and come join. In EmberClan we have fun challenges, rp, and many other things. **

The brown tom laid still looking out the window of the twoleg nest. He sighed missing his home, RiverClan. Dustfur was lonely and trapped without any chance of escape. He pricked his ears when he heard the twoleg kits coming. _Oh great_, he thought, _here come the ear pulling annoyances again_. Sighing Dustfur got up trying to find a hiding place from the loud, stomping twoleg kits. The dusty brown tom finally found a quiet place away from the loud mews of the annoying kits. The tom heard one of the warrior twolegs come in the back. Quickly he darted to the noise but, he was too late.

"Frog-dung," the tom hissed out. He padded around trying to find something to do. He padded around and settled on a soft thing that the twolegs had gotten for him. Dustfur looked out of the clear thing that was placed by something wooden. He sighed wishing he could be free instead of stuck with noisy, annoying kits. The tom drifted to sleep hoping and wishing there was some way for him to go back home. While he slept he dreamt about the day he was caught.

-…-

_The she-cat was running bleeding heavily from her shoulder._

"_Mother," the dusty brown warrior exclaimed. Dustfur ran up to Brownstorm who was bleeding out._

"_What happened?"_

"_Fox…attack," she breathed out. _

"_Where are the others," Dustfur asked with worry._

"_T-They a-are f-f…f-fighting the f-fox n…n-now." Slowly the she-cat stopped breathing. Dustfur stood in shock as his mother died._ First my farther, then my brother, now this_, Dustfur thought in dismay. While he thought someone disturbed him._

"_Dustfur we need to help," Aspenflight, the deputy, told him. Dustfur looked at his mother one last time at his mother before following his clan mates_

-…-

Dustfur blinked open his eyes sleepily. The tom gazed around and saw an amazing sight. His twolegs were leaving and they left the door open by accident. Dustfur looked around checking to see if anyone was there. He heard one of the twoleg kits rushing towards the door trying to close it. Before it could though the tom darted out not looking back for a second. Finally Dustfur was free from his prison.

"Yes," he hollered with glee as he ran.

"I'm finally free! No more rabbit dung for food, no more being cooped up, and no more ear pulling I'm free!" Although Dustfur was happy it didn't last long. The brown tom stopped in his tracks as soon as he heard some growling. Quickly Dustfur spun around and saw russet fur. _Oh great_, he thought not moving one inch. Dustfur knew he was out of practice from fighting so he didn't stand a chance. He closed his eyes ready for death but, then he felt something barrel into him moving him out of the way.

"Why weren't you moving," a dark blackish-blue she-cat hissed. The strange she-cat sighed angrily when Dustfur didn't answer.

"Ok I'm Juniper kittypet. Now we don't have much- Look out," the fox was running for them. The she-cat clawed at the beast trying to shoo it away.

"Well don't just stand there kittypet help!" Dustfur looked around with fear trying to find the will to fight. Finally the brown tom lunged at the fox trying to remember his training at RiverClan. He clawed at the legs trying to get the animal running away. After a while both cats drove the animal away. Dustfur cashed after it until it was long gone. Finally he collapsed on the ground out of breath and tired.

-…-

Dustfur awoke a few hours later confused and frighten. The brown tom gazed around then memories began to return to him. He remembered his escape, Juniper, the fox attack, and then…nothing.

"H-Hello," the brown tom called out. An elderly black tom emerged from a bush.

"Hello," he rasped.

"Why am I here and where's that she-cat Juniper?"

"My daughter? She's out hunting with her friend. Don't worry she'll be back soon. So what's your name," the old tom asked.

"Uh Dustfur," the RiverClan warrior replied.

"Oh so are you one of those um…those clan cats? I mean you have a name like them."

"Yes. I was born in RiverClan and captured by the twoles. I escaped earlier, fought a fox with Juniper, and I ended up here…wherever here is."

"Oh RiverClan?! Well they're not that far from here. If you wanted you could go back now! But, I wouldn't suggest that because, you're injured Dustfur." The RiverClan tom nodded his head then rested quickly falling back asleep. When he awoke again it was dusk. The tom hauled himself up and padded out of the makeshift den and out into the cat's 'camp'. He looked around and saw many cats. There was an elderly pale brown tabby sitting next to the tom he saw earlier those two were most likely mates. Near them was another brown tabby with kits at her belly. Curled up by her was a grey tom. Farthest away was Juniper and a blueish-black tom with all white paws. All eyes were on him as Dustfur padded out. For a moment each cat was locked into a star off but, that was quickly stopped by the brown tabby she-cat with the kits.

"Hello," she purred with a voice of honey.

"I'm Dusk and this is my mate, Rain. These are our kits, Stone, Bark, and Buzzard. What's your name?" Although Dustfur was shocked by her boldness he told the cats his name.

"You already know me," the elderly tom said.

"I'm Night and my mate is Honey. You already know our daughters, Juniper and Dusk. The tom beside Juniper is my son, Runner. Now we probably need to put some more yarrow on those wounds of yours Dustfur. Come here." Night began to put some more herbs on Dustfur's wounds and the tom was grateful.

-…-

It was a moon after Dustfur had escaped. The tom was dealing well and he was enjoying the company of the loners. Stone, Bark, and Buzzard were growing fast and a new she-cat named Blue had joined the group. It was obvious that she had grown on Runner. The two hung out as much as they could away from everyone else. Night had told him that with his injuries he wasn't ready to make the long trek back to his home and Dustfur reluctantly agreed to it.

"Hey Dustfur," Juniper called out.

"Let's go hunting ok. Now come on." The she-cat was very straight forward not even giving Dustfur a chance to speak. The tom followed the loner through their territory trying not to get lost in the process. Finally the she-cat halted and the pair split up. Although he wasn't use to catching ground prey the tom managed to catch three mice, a small rabbit, and a squirrel. He also found a small pond where he caught many fish. After he was done he met back up with Juniper.

"So that was a good hunt," the clan cat purred merrily.

"Yes it was. Now can you help bring all this prey back?" Dustfur nodded then they began to haul their catches back. They had to make multiple trips and finally they were on their last. As they brought the last of the prey back traces of fox filled Dustfur's nose. The tom looked around as soon as he smelled he stopped in his tracks trying to find the animal.

"Hey Juniper I smell fox." Dustfur waited for her to reply but, there was none.

"Juniper…Juniper where are you," while looking for her he realized that she must have gotten ahead of him. As he looked for the blackish-blue she-cat he heard a scream.

"Don't worry I'm coming," he yowled aloud. Already the loner was fighting the fox fiercely not willing to let the russet animal take the prey. Quickly Dustfur ran at the fox ready to fight it. He snapped at it's back legs and clawed it's flank. The animal didn't stand a chance against the pair of fighting cats. Finally it ran away and Juniper followed it. They ran towards a rocky Cliffside near a Thunderpath. The fox narrowly missed it while Juniper ran right over the edge. Without a moment's hesitation Dustfur ran over not knowing what he'd fine. He looked down and saw Juniper hanging off a loose branch.

"Don't worry I'll get up back up." Slowly he lowered his muzzle trying to reach for her scruff. Finally he grabbed it as the branch gave way. Carefully he hauled Juniper onto solid ground not wanting to have her falling once more.

"T-Thanks," she breathed clearly grateful.

"No problem. Now let's get the prey back." The pair walked back to where the food was waiting.

-…-

Another moon passed and Dustfur had to stay longer. He'd opened up his wounds during the fight with the fox and a bunch of dirt had gotten into them getting them infected. Although he was recovering quickly it was hard for four loners to catch enough prey for ten cats. Dusk's kits were learning how to hunt and fight. Already their son, Buzzard, had learned a lot. More than his siblings. Their only daughter, Stone, was learning how to hunt, fight, and the usages of herbs. Blue was already expecting Runner's kits and Juniper had grown a bit closer to Dustfur. The full moon shined brightly from above and the RiverClan tom knew that it was a gathering night. Missing his old home the tom decided to go for a late night hunt.

"He Juniper want to go hunting," he asked the pretty she-cat. The loner agreed and the pair made their way out. When they were far enough away they began to talk. Juniper asked about Dustfur's home and about all the things the clans did. He explained everything to her. From their customs, to ceremonies, and so on. They talked through the night not giving any sign of stopping.

"Wow RiverClan sounds so amazing Dustfur. So in your clan do you have a family?" The tom looked away from her green gaze with sadness pulling at his heart.

"N-No. My father died before I was born, my brother died during a greencough outbreak. My mother died from her wounds before I was taken. T-There's no one left for me there but, I still have to go back."

"Why? I mean if you have no family…why would you go back?" Dustfur thought for a moment trying to find something to say.

"T-They're my clan. RiverClan is all I've known and t-that's where my home is. I-Ir's all I have left Juniper." The she-cat nodded and soon after they padded back not speaking.

-…-

Dustfur was excited from the news he was just told by Night. The tom was finally well enough to go home. Although he was happy a sadness hung in his heart. As Duskfur began to prepare to go back to RiverClan Juniper volunteered to go with him. Happily Dustfur agreed. After many sorrowful good byes the pair began to go on their way. After many hours the air finally reached the place where the ThunderClan border began.

"I-I guess this is good bye then Juniper," Dustfur said sighing.

"I guess it is," the she-cat replied back. For a moment the two sat in silence not wanting to speak. Finally Dustfur opened his mouth to speak.

"Hey maybe you can, I don't know, come join me i-in RiverClan." Juniper smiled then it quickly faded.

"I-I'd love to Dustfur but, you know what they say. Home is where the heart is and well…most of my heart is here Dustfur." The tom nodded sadly then he began to get up.

"G-Good bye then Juniper. S-See you around." Dustfur began to pad away not looking back. The tom sighed then he soon ran. Through the ThunderClan forest he ran all the way to the RiverClan border. Finally he had reached the border but, he hesitated to go. Quickly the tom crossed the sunning rocks and headed to the RiverClan camp. As he got closer he stopped in his tracks remembering what Juniper said.

"Home is where the heart is," he mumbled to himself. He realized where his home was. As if his paws had a mind of their own they ran back on the trail.

"Juniper...Juniper I need to talk to you," the tom yowled. He followed her scent all the way back to the makeshift camp.

"J-Juniper I…need to…talk to…you," he said out of breath from his running.

"What is it," the she-cat purred clearly happy.

"Y-You said 'Home is where the heart is' and you said that most of your heart is here. Well I've realized that m-my heart is here. With…With you." After Dustfur had finished Juniper was at a loss for words. She stared at the tom happily the she moved closer.

"Basically what I'm trying to say Juniper w-will…will you be my mate?" The she-cat licked his cheek and stared into his soft golden eyes.

"Yes Dustfur I will." A few moons later the tom was a father of one tom and she-cat named Storm, after his mother, and River, after his home. Dustfur loved them all and he knew he was home.


	2. Nightcloud's Story- 869

**This challenge is for EmberClan again. I hope you guys enjoy and come join. In EmberClan we have fun challenges, rp, and many other things. **

I remember when he first asked me those five wonderful words.

"Will you be my mate," he asked his voice like honey but, it was all a lie. Foolishly I said yes not knowing that I'd regret in the future.

"Oh yes Crowfeather. I-I love and…yes I'd love to be your mate." Crowfeather smiled with a purr rising in his throat. I moved closer trying to snuggle up to him but, he pulled away sighing.

"What's wrong," I asked my mate.

"Nothing," he replied. After a few moments the tom opened his mouth again.

"W-We should head back to camp," he said awkwardly. I nodded my head and followed him back silently.

….

It was a few moons later and I was feeling less like myself. I was slower and much more tired and yet I had no idea why. I went to Barkface to see if he could tell what the problem was and he knew already.

"Nightcloud congratulations you're having kits!" I was in total shock when he told me the exciting news. Quickly I padded out of the den desperately looking for my mate to tell him the news. I found Crowfeather by the fresh kill pile waiting for me. I ran towards him and told him the news.

"C-Crowfeather guess what!" The tom looked at me with no expression.

"What," he replied flatly.

"I-I'm going to have kits!" The tom's expression lightened up when I told him the news. He smiled then licked my cheek.

"That's great Nightcloud," he purred although it sounded forced. I was happy and excited that the tom I've loved most of my life was not only my mate but, I was going to have his kits. It was a wonderful day for me and I wouldn't change it.

….

I remember the pain of kitting. It was the dead of a leaf-bare night and all I remember is pain shooting throughout my body. It seemed like it took forever to give birth but finally I did and I had two toms and two she-cats. Much to my sadness though one of the she-cats, who we named Nightkit, died due to the cold. I knew I had to keep the others warm, safe, and secure. We named our toms Breezekit and Skykit we named out only she-cat Ashkit in honor of my mate's mother. Although Crowfeather was a father he rarely visited us saying that his warrior duties were more important. This made me angry but, I knew he still loved me but, like I said I was wrong.

"Mama why does Crowfeather hate us," Breezekit asked one day. I looked at my kit not wanting to tell him that his father had another love before but, then a thought popped into my head. If his kits are against him then maybe he'll try to fix it which meant he'd have to spend more time with us.

"Crowfeather loved someone else before me. He still loves her even though he has me and you three." Breezekit looked at me with a bit of sadness in his eyes.

"S-So does he love us," the tom asked. I sighed and shrugged.

"I'm sorry Breezekit I don't know although I think he doesn't." My small kit began to cry into my fur knowing that his father hated him and barely noticed him. Little did I know though I was creating a monster who betrayed the clans and yet even when he did I still love him.

….

My son and daughter were now apprentices. Skykit died due to a greencough outbreak although my other two kits surivived becoming Breezepaw and Ashpaw. Together my kits train as hard as they could trying to become the best. I saw Breezepaw become more and more bitter towards Crowfeather always trying to impress him but, never getting a compliment out of him. Ashpaw wasn't really social so she wasn't really effected. I remember the day when cats from each clan had to go to the mountains. They chose the same ones who made the journey to find our home. I watched as Breezepaw and Crowfeather walked away and I hopped that my mate would be a better father and they'd come back with him only loving us.

"Good bye I love you both," I purred before they left. Quickly I stood beside Crowfeather and I whispered in his ear.

"Crowfeather please watch after our son and treat him well," then they left with Crowfeather not looking back.

….

When they returned much tom my sorrow nothing got better. Crowfeather still didn't seem to care and Breezepaw only got worse. I had gotten my son to hate his father and yet I didn't feel as happy as I expected. Quickly the apprenticeship of my kits past and they became Breezepelt and Ashnose. I was proud and happy while once again Crowfeather had no feelings or expressions.

"I'm proud of you," I told my kits when their father didn't. I love my kits and I hope that one day things will be better for them.


	3. Replaced- 1896

I smiled when I saw her out alone with no one around. Her long, beautiful silvery-white fur glowed in the pale moonlight shining with life. With beauty. I glared at her knowing that if I did this then everything would turn out great for me. After all she was pleased and wanted I was not. She had all of the toms padding after her, making sure that she was always fed and happy while I was ignored living in her shadow. She had all of that and most of all my parents' hearts.

_***Flashback***_

"_Mama who's that," the tiny kit asked. The queen licked her daughter's head then purred._

"_Why Palekit this is your new sister, Featherkit." The pale sandy she-kit wrinkled her nose while she checked out the new kit in the nursery. Featherkit had long, soft silvery-white fur, a soft pink nose, and delicate paws. Palekit shook her head then let out a hiss._

"_I don't like her," she whined. Her mother, Snowfeather, glared at her then cuffed Palekit's ear._

"_Come one Palekit. She's your sister now you know a play mate of sorts." Palekit was the only kit in the RiverClan nursery at that time. There was no one else to play with her or talk to her whenever everyone else was busy. The young she-cat sighed then settled down for a nap. _Why did_ I _have to get stuck with her_, she thought bitterly. Slowly she closed her eyes then fell asleep._

_***End of flashback***_

Slowly I stalked Feathersong careful not to make a sound. Twitching my whiskers I smiled knowing that my plane would work out perfectly. Gathering up all my strength I prepared to pounce. My claws where itching with excitement and my blood was pounding in my ears. _One more step_, I thought with a sick joy. Finally I made my move.

_***Flashback* **_

"_Gotcha," Palekit mewed with glee as she pounce on Featherkit. She had caught her sister by surprise. _

"_Hey stop that Palekit," Featherkit whined. Quickly Palekit got off of Featherkit then glanced up at her mother._

"_What's going on," Snowfeather asked with a hint of a growl. Not far behind was their father, Beetlepelt. Palekit looked at her paws then she shuffled them nervously. Snowfeather twitched her tail while her Beetlepelt gave her a stern look._

"_What happened," her mother finally asked. When Featherkit opened her mouth all attention was on her._

"_P-Palekit pounced on me for no reason," Featherkit whined again. Both Snowfeather and Beetlepelt looked back at their other daughter shaking their heads._

"_Palekit," her mother began, "You know how delicate your sister is. After all not only is she younger than you but, she's also smaller."_

"_You need to be more careful with her," Beetlepelt finished._

"_Well firstly she's _not _my sister. Secondly I thought she wanted to play with me! I mean after all she is the only cat who's pretty much my size. Also she's the only one I _can _play with I mean who else is there the elders?!" _

"_Palekit stop," her father hissed. Snowfeather nodded in agreement._

"_What do you mean stop," the sandy kit questioned angrily._

"_Are you listening to yourself?! I mean Featherkit is your sister weather you like it or not alright?! We love her you love her end of story." After they were done both her mother, father, and 'sister' padded away leaving her alone. _

_***End of flashback***_

I had hit her spot on. Feathersong was now under my claws struggling to break free.

"What are you doing," she hissed at me. I smiled letting y claws sink into her skit. She yowled in pain and yet no one could hear her cries of misery.

"What are you doing," she questioned once more.

"I'm giving you what you deserve," I hissed back at her.

_***Flashback* **_

"_Hey Palepaw," the brown tm purred happily. Palepaw smiled at her friend, Brownpaw._

"_Hey Brownpaw," she greeted merrily. She glanced over at Featherpaw and saw that she was with her parents again. Palepaw flatten her ears then let out a soft hiss. _Why are they with her and not me_, she wondered bitterly_

"_You alright Palepaw," her friend had questioned._

"_Yes…fine," she replied stiffly. Palepaw saw her friend smile then pick up something that was next to him. _

"_D-Do y-you want to s-s-share this fish with me," Brownpaw asked clearly nervous. The sandy she-cat nodded then smiled at him. Brownpaw was one of a few toms not blinded by Featherpaw's act. He knew how Palepaw felt about her sister and in some ways he agreed with her. They ate in silence for a few moments resting as the sun went down. Yawing Palepaw headed for the apprentices' den then she settled for some sleep. She was tired and needed rest._

_***End of flashback***_

"W-What do you m-mean," she asked with fear. I loved her uncertainty, the fear with her final moments.

"You know what don't pretend," I spat back with hate slowly clawing her, torturing her ever so slowly. I enjoyed it when she moved nervously knowing that her life was in my paws.

_***Flashback* **_

"_Remember Palepaw claws _sheathed_," the apprentice's mentor warned. Sometimes Palepaw let her love for fighting take over her senses when she trained which led to a number of accidents for both her and her opponent. Today she was fighting the beloved Featherpaw so she knew she couldn't let her love control her again. If she did she didn't know what her parents would do. _

"_Ok ready, set…go," her mentor yowled. Quickly Palepaw ran at the smaller she-cat hitting her instantly. Repeatedly she did the same always catching Featherpaw off guard. Finally she had gotten hit. She lost her balance then toppled over with Featherpaw not taking a chance for her to realize what had happened. When Palepaw knew what had happened it was too late. Featherpaw had pinned her and was pawing at her stomach. As if in slow motion Palepaw unsheathed her claws then she began to claw at her sister's face. Featherpaw yowled in pain as thorn sharp claws ripped at her flesh. The older cats began to stop the two apprentices._

"_Palepaw _what _did I say," her mentor hissed when they got back to camp. The apprentice wouldn't answer._

"_Well I'm waiting," her mentor hissed once more. Palepaw shuffled her paws then looked up with embarrassment._

"_I-I don't know," she lied. Her mentor let out an angered hissed then stormed off not wanting to deal with it then. To make things worse for Palepaw her parents were beginning to pad towards her. _Oh great as if my day can't get any worse_, she thought with anger. She gulped then waited for what her parents had to say._

"_How could you," her father hissed as soon as he sat down. Both warriors were glaring at her. _

"_What were you thinking," her mother asked with her voice full of anger. _

"_Well I um-"_

"_What's that supposed to mean?! You could've _killed _Featherpaw!" By this time a few RiverClan cats were listening to the argument. _Why can't they go away_, she thought embarrassed. _

"_What's wrong Palepaw you don't like everyone watching," Beetlepelt hissed. The apprentice nodded her head slightly keeping her head down. She was frantically trying to hold back tears. _

"_Well I'm sorry but, you could've killed you sister today! Palepaw for once can you think of someone else besides yourself?" Anger pulsed through her while tears began to pour down her face. For a few more moments her parents sat there still glaring then they got up to go see Featherpaw. Her clan mates still stared for a moment before moving on. _Why_, Palepaw thought. _Why do they love her and not me? What did _I_ do wrong?_ The answer then hit her. It wasn't Palepaw's fault it was her sister's._

"_You okay," a voice said disrupting her thoughts. It was Brownpaw, now nodded miserably even though she knew it wasn't true._

"_Come one Palepaw I know you're upset I know what happened to you. Come on we're friends aren't we?" The sandy apprentice nodded her head again then she began to explain what happened. After she was done she sighed._

"_I know you're probably going to tell me the same right?" Brownfeather shook his head._

"_You're right Palepaw. It was a simple accident nothing to get too worked up about." Brownfeather smiled then leaned close to her smiling the whole way through._

_***End of flashback***_

"I mean it Palewhisker what are you talking about?!"

"You took everything away from mer. _Everything_! This is just a way of me thanking you." I had my claws above my head ready to take the life from Feathersong.

_***Flashback***_

_The air was cool and crisp. They were both out smiling and happy._

"_So what did you want to tell me," Palewhisker asked Brownfeather._

"_Well there is this she-cat I really like…well love." The sandy she-cat nodded her head._

"_Go on," she prompted._

"_Well the thing is I never expected to like her. In fact I thought she was one of the most annoying cats ever! But then I-I got to know her more and well…I love her now." Palewhisker smiled knowing the she-cat he was talking about was her. She took a deep breath knowing what to ask him next._

"_Who is this she-cat now?"_

"_Well um…t-the she-cat is Feathersong!" Palewhisker's heart sank like a stone. She couldn't believe it another tom was padding after her sister. Sadness began to fill her heart making her want to leave. Once more se was fighting back tears._

"_B-But I thought you hated her."_

"_I-I did but, then I realized how great she is! Palewhisker what should I tell her? How do I tell her how I feel?" Soon it was too much for Palewhisker to handle. She began to run away._

"_Palewhisker wait," Brownfeather yowled._

"_Was it something I said?! What did I do wrong," he called. Palewhisker stopped in her tracks and glared at the tom she loved._

"_What did you do wrong?! Well haven't you thought of any other she-cats besides her?! Haven't you thought that maybe someone loves you?!" By then the brown furred tom was confused._

"_What do you mean?"_

"_Forget it even if I told you what I meant you still wouldn't care or listen!" Palewhisker stormed off knowing that their friendship would never be fixed. A few moons later Feathersong have had kits. Brownfeather's kits. _They were supposed to be mine and his. Not _hers _and his_, she thought bitterly every time she saw them together._

_***End of flashback***_

I saw Feathersong look up in horror when she saw what I was about to do. I smiled knowing all my pain and suffering would go away once she was dead. Finally my claws met her throat and soon scarlet blood splattered onto my paws.

"W-Why did you do it," Feathersong asked weakly.

"Why? Why?! Like I said you took everything away from me! My parents, the one I loved, even the possibility of anyone liking me! Feathersong you replaced me." With that the light faded from her eyes forever and I knew I had won.

**This was a challenge of EmberClan Grasswing of WingClan's new forum! Come join we'd love new people. (Wow that sounds creepy :P) Also so Palewhisker is from my story, Reaper. Check it out and leave a review. **


	4. Running- 100

Running is all I know. I'm always trying to run never stopping for a second. If I do he'll catch me. Even if I do run will he find a way? I try and try but, no matter how hard I do he still finds me. Constantly I hear his voice giving me his own thoughts that I try not to welcome. I always hear his voice whispering to me. He tells me to do horrible acts so I run not wanting to hurt the ones close to me. But that's the thing is it's hard to run from yourself.


End file.
